When running in a well bore liner, such as for example, a slotted liner, the liner is run in using force applied from surface. The liner is often run in through surface cased portions of the well bore and then into open hole. The liner is often mounted adjacent its uphole end to a liner hanger and thereabove a tubing string, for example, including a plurality of interconnected of tubulars, such as drill pipe. As the liner reaches increased depths, the surface manipulation may become less effective, and the drill pipe above the liner hanger may begin to buckle rather than communicating the force to move the liner to total depth.
As such, often a liner placement procedure must be ceased before the liner actually reaches an optimal depth. Thus, a portion of the well bore may remain unlined, which is economically undesirable.